Cranberries
by OldRivalShippingLvr
Summary: Drew has a New Part Time Job In Kanto, He's Just Moved In and Its his first day. But while walking to Work who's that familiar face threw the window? And why does his heart pound?-Contestshipping Oneshot


I was heading to my new part time job in the Kanto region. I had just got the new apartment, and was nearly done unpacking. And today was my first day at Ash's Bakery, "Pikachu's Pastries". I had gotten a call from my old friend, and he asked if I wanted a job there so I accepted and moved to Celadon city. I live about 4 blocks from Ash's bakery.

I was exited to see Ash. Hadn't seen him for 6 Years after all. I was 16 when I last saw him. He was a year younger than me, like always. We were saying goodbye to May, who had quit competing to help her mother in the hospital. I was actually saddened when I heard she was giving up contests. Her happy go lucky attitude is what made me have that huge crush on her.

I heard her mother died, unfortunately. And never heard anything from her since. Me and Ash kept in contact though. And he became one of my best friends.

I turned the corner of the road. I was almost to my new Job. But something caught my eye. There was a small little dress shop entitled, "Maples Magic". I laughed to myself at the silly name. But became distracted as I saw a young woman in the store, about my age. She had long chestnut hair, and was wearing a cute orange sundress. But what really caught my attention were her eyes. They were sapphire colored… so familiar. I wondered if I knew her and just stared threw the window.

She looked up smiling at me, but soon had a questioned look on her face. We stared at each other for about a minute but a blonde woman with a ponytail came running up then disappeared. Soon the girl I was looking at got up and shook her head and ran off, giving me one last glance.

I decided not to go in and see her because I didn't wanna be late. So I walked off. And ironically the little dress shop was right across the street from where I was heading.

I walked into the bakery doors, and the sound of bells filled my ears. Then the nice sound of bells went away as a mans voice yelled. "I'll be right with you, in the meantime please pick the pastry of your choice, thank you". I could tell the man was in the kitchen.

"Actually, Im Ash's friend, I the new employee Dr-" I began but was cut off by a Young chocolate haired man run in with a Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Drew!" He ran up. "Your finally here man! Its good to see you! Your so tall. And I was expecting a 16 year old to walk through. Ha-ha." He laughed at himself. "Hard to believe your 21 now…whew time sure flies…"

"Ya, And I cant believe the old pokemon master own a bakery. So manly," I teased.

"Oh shut up man, you haven't tasted them. You wont be laughing then." He assured me.

"Well I work here now so I promise you I'll try one eventually." I told him. But he got this straight face that almost scared me. I never saw him this serious.

"Speaking of work. Your late. You don't wanna be fired on the first day now do we Drew?" He said walking over to a Coat rack.

"Oh sorry about that, I got caught up at the dre-" But he wouldn't let me finish.

"Relax I was joking Drew! So what. It was only five minutes, Just never be five hours late or you can expect to be looking for job offers in the news paper." He laughed at his joke and handed me a hat that had a Pikachu tripping on a cupcake on it. And to make matters worse. There was a word written across it.

Newbie

"Drew. This is your new uniform!" Ash said to me as my first customer walked. Great. I This was going to be a long Day,

Once again I was waling to My Job. This was my second day and hopefully I could get out of wearing that embarrassing hat. There were so many people laughing at me, especially Ash. I should have known he would do something like this to me.

Anyway, once again I found myself in front of this dress shop. I wanted to see that girl again for some odd reason. I mean, just a peak through the window again couldn't hurt,

And I did see a girl. But it wasn't the one I wanted to see. It was the blond one, and she was sorting threw the cash register.

I didn't know why but I was really disappointed. Yesterday I saw a girl that made my heart race and I didn't know why. Oh well. I was not going to be late again.

So I walked threw the doors of "Pikachu's Pastries" and saw a girl at the counter talking to Ash.

"Oh well, Wish him luck for me as the new gym leader." Ash said to her.

"Alright, Ash. See ya later." the voice made my heart pound. It was REALLY familiar, yet so different and mature.

Then she turned around and I was facing the dress store girl. It was her, But she had her hair tied back in a braid instead of being completely out. But it was her. She had those exact same sapphire eyes that made him go crazy. He had to know her. He just had to. Why would he get this feeling every time he saw her if he didn't?

Then she saw him and she had the same look on her face she had yesterday morning. And we just stared at each other until we couldn't see each other, because I was heading for the counter and she was heading for the door. I heard the bells ring and forced myself not to look back, scared to have another meeting with her beautiful sapphires.

"Who is that girl?" I whispered to myself hoping nobody would hear.

But I failed. Because Ash heard. "You don't recognize her? How can you two not recognize each other. Are you blind? I mean, I recognized you!" He seemed alittle upset, and I wasn't sure if I should ask the question but I did anyway.

"So I DO know her?" I questioned making Ash roll his eyes. "Of course you do! Does she not even seem alittle familiar to you Drew?"

"Of course she seems familiar, I just cant figure out who she is that's all." I walked into the employee's only area. "Can you tell me since you know so much"

"Of course not. You two will just have to figure it out yourselves." He said handing me the dreaded hat.

"Oh Ash, Please don't make me wear this thing again!" I protested.

He giggled. "Sorry, You have to where it ALL week. Then you get to take it off. It the initiation for my newcomers.

Now I knew this was going to be a very long week.

It was 5:00 am and I was already awake, even though my job doesn't start till nine, I wanted to have a extra hour to investigate this Dress shop. I wanted to find out who that woman was and I wanted to find out TODAY.

I was just about to brush my teeth when it fell into the trash can. "Crap! That's my toothbrush!" Then I remembered the spare one is in my suitcase because even though I had been here for 4 days I wasn't completely packed. So I walked out of the bathroom and into the closet.

I grabbed my suitcase and flung it on the bed. And as I searched for my extra toothbrush I came across something. Two framed pictures.

The first one was me and My Roselia the first time I caught it when I was 10 years old. My dad had taken the picture before he went off into the military.

The second picture was my favorite. It was Me, Ash…and May standing in front of a hot dog stand. Ash was upset because he had dropped his, I was putting ketchup on mine and may had already gulped down half of hers. I looked at her face as she stuffed the hotdog in her mouth.

I remember her yelling at the photographer for taking such a bad picture of her. Me and Ash used to make fun of her in the picture but now, as he looked at it. He smiled. She looked beautiful. She had just given up bandana's for headbands and she had just started wearing makeup. She was 13 in this picture and that's when the crush grew.

I got up and brushed my teeth afterwards. And right after I combed my hair I put up the picture of the three of us. It was right beside the lamp so I always saw it when I woke up and always saw it before I went to bed.

Then I grabbed my coffee and headed out the door.

I stood in front of the door. Took a deep breath and grabbed the handle that said pull. "Here goes nothing." I said.

I walked in and the strong scent of cranberries filled the room. It was such a familiar smell and it made me blush, I had no idea why however. I looked around not sure where to go. The store may look small outside but on the inside it was huge. Dresses everywhere of every color all sorted and decently priced.

"One minute!" I heard that voice again and I couldn't help but blush even more. I wish I could just figure out who this girl was already.

I decided to take a look around, Maybe stumble upon some stuff. And I did. I eventually found a shelf full of contest ribbons. There were so many, Not as many as him but a decent amount.

Right beside the shelf was another, this one full of photo's. They were all pokemon photo's and all the pokemon looked so familiar it was scary. Like he had trained them himself. There was a Beautifly, a Delcatty, Warturtle, Ivysaur, Glaceon, Munchlax, and In the middle was a Blazican. And next to the Blazican was a girl and Drew could hardly believe his eyes.

"May?" He said in shock. His heart beating like a race horse.

"Ya, that's me, How may I help you today sir." I turned around to find _her._ Standing in front of me smiling. Then she saw me and pointed curiously "Oh its you!"

I couldn't believe it. In front of me there was a beautiful girl with her hair curled and bouncy. She was wearing a sleeveless short prom dress with frills and sparkles at the bottom. She had her nails painted to Match the baby blue dress and was wearing white heels. She looked like an angel. And I couldn't believe it. This girl who looked so familiar with the sapphire eyes, the girl who looked so amazing right at this moment. The girl who was annoyingly pointing her finger at me with a confused look…_was May._

"Hey do I know you sir? Ash wont tell me? I keep feeling like I do but…I see a lot of people and. Well…Do I know you?" The way she sounded so confused. Was just like May. She may have changed on the outside…but the inside was still the girl he had a crush on as a teenager. Maybe…was the girl he still had a crush on.

I decided to play along. "I dunno…" Then I did something I haven't done for 6 years. I flipped my hair. Which was now a darker shade of green then it was back then. It no longer was the color of grass, and it no longer matched his eyes perfectly. It looked more like…the color of pine needles. "Maybe…"

That's when her eyes grew big and her mouth gaped open. "Dr-drew?" she asked in a way as if she was being punked.

"Ya that's my name…_**May.**_" The way I said her name made her blush alittle. But what happened next was unexpected. She gave me a big bear hug.

I could tell she was smiling by the way she talked. She was always so easy to read. "Drew! I cant believe it! I thought it was You but…You look so different I didn't wanna get my hoped up! Oh my goodness how are you? I haven't seen you in forever! What are you doing here? Oh im asking to many questions aren't I!"

I would've answered her but I was to shook up from the hug. I hadn't hugged her since she won the grand festival in Sinnoh. I knew I was blushing. And after she hugged me she noticed too.

"What is it Drew? Surprised to see me in a _sexy_ dress like this?" She folded her arms and smiled.

"Well…you sure look nice…" I was kinda scared to ask but I did anyway. Just to be sure. "Do you have a date…or something?" I saw her blush at the question. I would have smirked but I was to anxious to find out the answer.

"What? No Silly! Im single…" That was a relief to hear. "Im just wearing this to try it on. I mean. What's the pint of owning a dress shop if you can try on dresses right?" She giggled.

"So…Your free then?" I asked. Hoping for a good reply.

"Ya…why?" She pondered messing with her hair.

"How about…I take you out for dinner tonight?" I fought a blush creeping across my face.

"I would like that." She smiled putting both her bands behind her back and swaying back and forth.

"Cool. I Get off at 7:00" Then she walked over to a dry erase board. And erased the schedule for that day and put a new one.

"And I can close early." she laughed. I missed her laugh. In fact I couldn't believe this was really happening.

"Good then, it's a date." i said about to walk to work and tell Ash about what happened.

"Cant wait." She said happily. I knew tonight would be a good one. Because I was finally gonna be with the girl I liked so much.

I was almost to the door when I stopped. "Oh and May?" I said looking over my shoulder into her happy sapphire eyes.

"Ya Drew?" She replied walking over to a dress rack containing a dress she was probably picking to wear for tonight,

"I can see you still love cranberries." And I walked out smirking to myself. Deciding to go visit the mysterious girl this morning. Was one of the best decisions of my life.

**THE END!**

**Haha what did you think? Please Review what you think! But no bashing of the couple because if you don't like the shipping why would you have read the story? Haha have a nice day peoplezz**


End file.
